Fairy Tail: The Fairy's Unwanted Past
by KitaWolfEmpress
Summary: Kita Wolf/Dreyar. Fairy Tails strongest female wizard, even stronger and more powerful than Erza Scarlett. She was away training for five years with her best friend Fang, but when she comes back her whole entire life turns around. Will she find out who she really is? Will she find love? Will the people she cares about leave her? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Kita wolf/Dreyar

Age: 18

Looks: flaming red hair that goes to her knees her fringe covers her left eye and stops at her mid chin, her bangs come to her shoulders, her hair is tied up into a high ponytail with a black silk ribbon leaving her bangs and fringe out. Light electric blue eyes with an emerald glimmer. Slightly tan. Big bust. Hour glass figure. five foot eight.

Clothes: She is mostly seen with black combat boots with a small heel. A crescent moon medallion that's red, blue, green, silver and gold hanging from her neck and a silver bracelet with charms of fire, earth, water, wind, lightning and ice on it. Black fingerless leather gloves

Wizardry: she has wolf hunter magic (like dragon slayer but not, just to make it less confusing for you guys) she's an elemental Mage, but also uses snow/ice, nature (talking to animals and such) and lightning. Just like natsu she has a huge amount of power and she is called Tempest most of the time because of the things she does and is like a monster when on rage and she is a S-class wizard and is the strongest out of everyone in the guild and is ranked first out of the girls, but second out of everyone.

Weapons: a scythe called soul eater. but at the bit that connects the blade with the staff is a wolf face with blood red eyes with silver, gold and ice blue colours on it. And its attached to her jeans with a chain. When it's attached to her jeans it turns into a staff and is the size of her pointer finger.

Guild: fairy tail

Emblem: is royal blue and on her left side of her chest in the middle of her collarbone and shoulder

Bio: her village left her at the deep woods in her village home so she could be a sacrifice for the demon she-wolf that lives in the deepest darkest place in the forest when she was just a few months so naturally, she never knew her parents or family to be eaxct. The wolf was called Asteria. Asteria found her and looked after Kita like she was her own daughter. She taught Kita how to read, write and all those educational stuff and how to use her magic and use wolf hunter. When Kita was little around five, Asteria vanished and Kita went looking for her and on her journey she found fang and they became best friends and together they looked for Asteria. On her way through a town she came across Master Makarov and he felt sorry for her and adopted her. So little Kita became the granddaughter of the guild master of fairy tail. She became a member when she was six, the youngest person to ever join in history. She trains a lot so she can get stronger and find Asteria.

Other info: At the guild Kita adores Erza, so naturally Erza took Kita under her wing and became an older sister to her. Kita is also like a younger sister to Laxus and is Makarovs granddaughter, lets just say she is like a sister to everyone in the guild or a daughter to the adults. Her best friends are Lisanna, Mira-jane, elfman, Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Canna, erza and Fang. In the guild Kita is the evil one, the devils spawn, the devils daughter or the devil it's self. She has a short temper, she is scary and made of pure evilness if you get on her bad side but she is mostly calm and collected and is very nice to everyone and she cares deeply for her guild. Her two quotes she uses is: "its time to bring the house down!" And, "…before I rip out your organs and feed them to you". She also sounds a lot like levy except a bit older and more mature with a bit of authority.

Fang

Looks: black with purple eyes and gold wings and she wears a red bow tie.

Species: wolf pup, exceed

Guild: Fairy Tail

Guild mark: a lilac purple and it's on her back.

Wizardry: shape shifter. Air magic

Other info: Fang is very soft spoken and is intimidated easily. She hates it when friends fight and she starts to tear up when people do fight with each other. She hates fighting but does it for a reason. She loves people. She helps out if she can and does everything she can to please people. She also gets upset easily and she's working on that. Her voice is quiet and it seems like she is only a child.

Chapter 1~

Kita's POV

"Kita! Wait up…I can't fly any further." Fang whimpered while landing on my head.

"It's not long till we reach Oshibana train station and then we can rest." I told her while scratching behind her ears.

"Ok, but can I rest on your head for a while please, buddy?" She asked tiredly.

"Of course you can. I'll wake you up when we get to the station ok." I answered to her. I felt her nod and soon after I heard soft snoring coming from my head. I laughed slightly and continued walk to the town that was close by here.

'I am getting exhausted as well, maybe I should stop by somewhere and get something to eat and drink.' I thought to myself as I saw Oshibana up ahead. I walked through the entrance and walked to a nearby restaurant or pub.

I saw people running to the station and a huge crowd was gathered at the entrance.

"Fang, Fang get up. Something is going on." I told my pal while shaking her a bit. I felt her wake up and she made a squeak. She flew next to me and looked around.

"We have to get in there." She told me her purple eyes shining with mischief. I nodded and she grabbed a hold of me and flew me to a top window of the station. I quickly ran to the middle of the station while Fang was quietly flying behind me while we were on a balcony of some sort. We both came to a stop above the Eisanwald Guild and some other people bellow us.

"Erza, Gray, Natsu, happy…" I mumbled as saw my best friends and someone else with them."Fang, can you hear what they're saying?" I whispered looking at her.

"No I can't, we're to high up." She told me in a hushed tone. I nodded and looked back.

I saw one of the Eisanwald dudes kneel down and put his hand onto the ground. Bellow him started to glow purple and he attacked with shadows. I jumped down and stopped the attack along with Natsu's fist with just my bare hands. Everything was dusty so I was hidden, I could feel Natsu try and get his fist out of my grasp but I only tightened it. The dust cleared and I could be well seen as well as the small crater that was a few feet deep beneath me.

"Natsu, I suggest you don't waste your magic on nobody's." I suggested turning my head around to look at him over my shoulder.

"Kita?" He asked as he looked at me in pure shock.

"The one and only." I stated letting go of his fist.

"Kita, you alright?" I heard Fang question as she floated above me.

"You pathetic little girl! How dare you get in the way, you weakling!" I heard someone shout at me.

I looked at the group in front of me and smirked.

"Well, if I'm such a weakling, then how come I just deflected the on coming attack with my bare hands without using my powers? Hmm?" I asked with a dangerous look in my eyes.

"W-What?" A guy questioned.

"You heard me. Now how about I take out every single one of you with just using hand to hand combat." I suggested stepping out of the crater coming closer to the evil guild and stopping at least seven meters away from them.

"This is the strongest team Fairy Tails got so you better be ready!" The blonde chick yelled.

"Fairy Tails strongest team, don't you mean Fairy Tails destructive team." I mumbled looking behind me.

"I leave this to you guys, show them the mighty power of the dark guild Eisanwald." Erigor commanded.

"Natsu, gray. I want you two to go after him. With you two together not even Erigor the reaper can stop you. I'm leaving him in your hands." I heard Erza order.

"Fang I want you to go with them just in case." I told her.

"Rodger, Kita! You can count on me." She said giving me a small salute. I did the same to her and she flew towards the others.

"Gray, Natsu! Hurry up or I'm leaving you behind." I heard fang yell as she dragged them by the ears.

I saw two of the Eisanwald guys go after Gray, Natsu and Fang while the others stayed behind to fight us.

No ones POV

"We'll catch up to them once we've finished off here." Erza stated.

"Three girls against a whole magical guild?!" Lucy whimpered.

"It hasn't been much trouble for us, hasn't it Erza." Kita told Erza giving her a smirk as she cracked her knuckles.

"My mum told me to never hit girls, but I guess I can make an exception." A guy called out.

"I'm sorry ladies, but you won't be as cute when we're done with ya." Another guy announced.

"But without my stunning beauty I'll be helpless." Lucy proclaimed.

"This is no time for daydreaming Lucy." Happy called out.

"I think it should be the other way around. Except you guys are ugly and we'll just make you uglier." Kita told them smiling.

"Let's do this." Erza said while requipping a sword.

"It came out of thin air, a magic sword!" Lucy said stunned.

"You got it Erza! It's time to bring the house down!" Kita called out using one of her favourite quotes as wizards upon wizards ran towards the girls and happy. Erza destroyed swords some of the men have. Kita was pounding them into oblivion without using her magic, and Lucy was standing there gaping at the girls in astonishment.

"Agh!" Kita yelled out as she went onto her hands and spun around while kicking the wizard in the face and jumping back evading spells and attacks. Erza kept on requipping into different equipment and pounding the men.

"They turned into twin swords" a guy said in wonder.

"I've never seen anyone equip that fast and the other girl is so strong that she isn't even using any of her powers and isn't even losing a sweat." Another guy said the same way while watching Kita doing a hand spring to dodge an attack and Erza who was slaughtering the other wizards swords and what nots.

"Oh wow, those two are so cool." Lucy proclaimed watching the two fight alongside each other.

"Yep, but you haven't seen anything yet. Erza and Kita are just warming up." Happy told Lucy.

"Erza, Kita?" A guy questioned.

"It's time for me to kick butt too!" Lucy yelled proudly getting one of her gate keys.

"Uh, why do you have to get and steal the spotlight from them." Happy concluded.

Cancer was summoned and started kicking ass too.

"That was impressive." Erza told Lucy.

"Oh thanks but it was nothing." Lucy said proudly.

"But why does he call you 'baby'?" Kita asked kicking two guys in the stomach.

"Uhh…" Lucy said while sweat dropping.

"There's still so many, I thought we dealt with most of them. Annoying but I'll wipe them out." Erza mumbled glowing.

"Wow, her armor is disappearing!" A guy called out fanboying over her.

Kita just laughed and KO'd some of the guys with a single punch breaking some of the bones.

"Kita!" Erza called out.

"Rodger!" Kita shouted to her jumping up and flying to Erza with her wind magic and floating next to Erza. Kita put her hands out in front of her making a triangle.

"Now dance my swords!" Erza yelled.

"Kita and Erza have the best combo attack, making them the strongest duo in the history of Fairy Tail." Happy told Lucy.

"I knew it, it has to be them." A guy proclaimed.

"Circles sword!", "Natures abomination!" Kita and Erza yelled out together. A gold circle appeared in front of Kita's hand and a white beam of light with blue, red, green, silver and yellow streaming through shot out of the circle and into Erza's swords while they attacked the enemies.

"Woah, they took most of them down with a single attack!" Lucy shrieked.

"Aye!" Happy yelled in glee looking at the two of them.

"Alright you're dealing with me now!" A man yelled out with light coming from his hands.

"Don't do it! Do you have any idea who those women are?" The other guy called out while Erza stopped the other man who crashed on the other side of them.

"They're queen and princess of the Fairies! Titania Erza and Lady Tempest." The other man stated. Erza started glowing and soon she was back into her usual armor.

"Oh man, I think I'm in love!" Lucy yelled out with a dreamy look in her eyes.

The last guy standing ran away like a coward and ran through a doorway.

"I think he might be looking for Erigor, you should follow him, Lucy."

Erza told Lucy.

"Who me?" Lucy asked a bit frightened.

"Just do it…" Erza commanded with a glare.

"What ever you say, I wouldn't want to make you angry." Lucy complied while running out the same way with happy.

As Lucy was leaving Erza sighed and almost collapsed if it wasn't for Kita.

"Erza, are you ok?" Kita asked a bit frightened catching her in the fall and gently putting her down and sitting next to her with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just over did it with the magic mobile." Erza told her looking at Kita with a small smile. Kita was then pulled into a bone crunching hug, but it didn't seem to have any effect on her. "I missed you so much, Kita." Erza whispered in honesty while holding her beloved sisterish friend.

"I missed you more." Kita murmured hugging Erza back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

Fangs POV

"I can't believe she making us work together, what was she thinking?" Gray stated running behind me with Natsu next to him.

"Obviously she wasn't thinking, everybody knows that fire and ice don't mix." Natsu added.

"Why does she have to be so freaking bossy." Gray said.

"She should ask us to do something instead of ordering us around!" Natsu yelled making my ears ring.

"I don't need your help I can handle Erigor all by myself! Are you coping me!" They both yelled together.

"Can you both be quiet! Your making my ears ring!" I squeaked loudly with my voice cracking. I could feel my eyes tearing up and I instantly rubbed my eyes with small sobs escaping from my mouth. They both looked at me and their expression softened.

"Sorry Fang." Gray apologized rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah I'm sorry too, but why did you come with us knowing we would be like this." Natsu asked me.

"Kita sent me to help you guys, she wanted me to come and help you guys find Erigor. So I'm doing this for Kita." I told him sniffing a bit. We all looked in front of us and saw two different directions going left and right.

"Well which way should we go?" Natsu questioned.

"Well I guess we have to split up." Gray answered.

"Gray, can I come with you because you don't have such as a sensitive nose than Natsu and I?" I asked looking at him.

"Sure you can, Fang." Gray replied giving me a small smile.

"Natsu, we are going up against an evil freak who is trying to unleash a deadly spell. If you find him give him a thrashing." Gray told Natsu.

"You don't have to worry about that, I've got a bone to pick with him for messing with Fairy Tail. I'm going to burn him into a crisp." Natsu said with a chuckle.

'At least they sort of know how to get along' I thought while sitting Grays shoulder with my paw in his hair.

They both turned away swiftly and looked into another direction and I giggled slightly.

"Don't die on me…" I heard gray mumble. My eyes widened in shock and happiness.

"Huh." I heard Natsu grumble.

"Nothing. Later loser." Gray said quickly as he took off with me.

*time skip*

Gray and I ran through hall ways trying to find at least a clue about what Erigor was up to when we slowed down and saw a speak in the corner on the roof.

"So that's it. Erigor is going to play Lullaby through the speakers system." Gray told me.

"You think so gray?" I asked tightening my grip on his hair.

"I know so." He replied looking at me with a smile.

He took off again and we both came across the studio room.

"There it is gray." I told him pointing to the door. I sniffed a little and I couldn't smell anything. "Gray I don't smell Erigor around here." I informed him.

"Let's just have a quick look and continue on our way." He said.

He kicked open the door and we went inside.

"There is nobody here." He grumbled as he walked in. "Maybe I was wrong about him broadcasting it live." He stated to me.

I sniffed the air and gasped while looking up. "Gray above you!" I shrieked as one of the Eisanwald guys attacked us.

"That was a pretty good guess pal, but our plan isn't as obvious as you think." He said as he came down from the roof.

"So tell me what the plan is so you won't get hurt." Gray threatened him.

No ones POV

Erza walked onto a balcony and told the people that there were dark wizards taking over the station and that they are going to broadcast a deadly song. Everyone panicked and ran away from the station and also three other people Erza finished talking to. "Now I wonder what Erigors next plan is?" Erza questioned herself as the breeze picked up. She turned around and gasped at the sight. A huge tornado wind barrier was placed around the station.

Fangs POV

Gray dodged the mans attack and it almost got me too.

"Ice make shield." Gray says and makes a shield to protect us both from an attack.

"This punk uses ice magic!" The man said to merely himself.

"Ice make knuckle!" Gray yelled as several ice hands in fists came from the ground and punched the guy.

"Yay, go Gray!" I cheered next to him as the enemy went down.

"This is your last chance to tell us what you're planning." Gray considered.

"You're not going to play the lullaby song on the PA system?" I asked.

"Erigors wind barrier should be up by now." The flunky stated.

"Erigors what?" Gray and I questioned.

"Erigor has created a wind barrier to stop insects from escaping. So you guys won't be able to stop him since he's outside and your in." The man smirked while telling us this.

"That means it's a one way ticket." I mumbled to myself with my paw under my chin.

"What do you mean fang?" Gray asked looking at me as he looked at me dead in the eyes.

"You can only get in, but once you're in you can't get back out. That's what I mean by a one way ticket." I responded.

"Well aren't you a smart little mutt." The man said as he stood up.

Gray grabbed the guys' collar and pushed him into a brick wall. "Let me get straight to the point, what is the plan." Gray said angrily. The only thing the guy did was smirk and that really got me frustrated.

Kita's POV

"Erza are you alright?" I asked her as she held her right arm.

She nodded in response but I knew otherwise. I came up to her and put my hand on her elbow underneath her armor and covered it in ice to make it better. "Is that feeling a bit better." I told her in concern.

"Yes, thank you kit." She told me letting her arm go.

"We will stop him, won't we Kita." Erza told me.

"We sure will, I'm gonna hand over his ass on a silver platter." I told her with a smile.

~To be continued~

A/N: I know this was short but yeah! Hopefully you like it so far and stay tuned


End file.
